


First Time

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Dean's first time bottoming





	First Time

Skin is a lovely thing. It can be smooth, calloused, marred, and freckled.

Castiel was partial to freckled. Then again, Castiel was biased.

Having Dean naked and sprawled beneath him, he could finally see each and every freckle. He promised himself he’d kiss them all one day, but tonight–tonight was not the night.

Tonight was the night Dean asked–no, begged. Moaning and cursing, Dean writhed underneath Castiel’s touch. Arching up into each one like his life depended on it.

“Cas, please,” Dean breathed out. Sweat gathered on his chest and hair line, skin flushing with every pass of Castiel’s sinful mouth.

“You’re sure,” Castiel asked, eyes looking up to Dean while his tongue danced over his hipbones.

“F–fuck. Yes, for the hundredth time, yes!” Dean hissed and bucked his hips as he felt a smooth digit circling his hole. He groaned and pressed down against it.

The angels eyes widened as his mouth left wet marks down Deans’ cock. “The sounds you make drive me insane. I think I might keep you just like this tonight,” he said, slipping another finger inside and curling them.

“You–” Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he groaned loudly, “p-promised. Tonight. Fuck, Cas, please,” he almost sobbed.

Now how could Castiel deny that?

Slowly retracting his fingers, the angel crawled up to hover over Dean. He leaned down and pressed a feverish kiss to the hunters mouth, teeth sinking into his lips.

“You tell me if I need to stop.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dean nodded quickly. He raised a hand up and cupped Castiel’s face. “I just–fuck, I need to feel you, Cas.”

Castiel nudged Dean’s legs apart, pulling one leg up over his own thigh. Holding his cock in hand, he circled Dean’s hole.

Dean pressed his head deep into the pillow and moaned. The sound alone had Castiel almost coming. 

Pressing further in, Castiel sunk his fingertips into Dean’s skin, grasping and groping the tender flesh. Inch by inch, he watched Dean’s face contort. From nervous, to uncomfortable, to absolutely full of need when he was finally thrust completely inside.

“How does it feel,” he whispered, hands roaming Dean’s chest, lightly tugging on his left nipple.

“Good. G-good, Cas. Need you,” he whined.

Castiel began slow, easy thrusts. He wanted Dean used to the feeling, not overwhelmed by it. He lowered himself to kiss every speck of skin on Dean that he could reach. Biting, sucking, scraping at it while he fucked into Dean’s tight hole.

“You feel incredible. Better than I even imagined,” Castiel purred.

Dean shivered and moaned. “I want–”

“Tell me, Dean. Anything you want.”

“Harder,” was all he said.

Castiel gripped Dean’s arm tight where Dean once bore his hand print and jerked his hips forward.

Dean cried out and gripped the head board. “More,” he demanded.

Pulling back until the tip was barely inside, Castiel slammed back in. Over and over and over. Their sweat mixing, their breaths combining, both hearts racing. Castiel could feel Dean’s hole clenching around him, his cock impossibly hard between them.

“Want you to come,” Dean panted. “C–come in me, Cas.”

Castiel let out a low growl and reached down between them, pumping Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Dean gasped and arched his back, fucking himself into the angels fist. “Fuckmefuckmefuckme,” he chanted through gritted teeth until Castiel felt the wet, hot release of Dean’s come on his hand.

With one last hard snap of his hips, Castiel moaned loudly into Deans shoulder, coming inside the man below him.

They lay there silently for a moment catching their breaths.

“Was that—are you alright?” Castiel asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Dean smirked and pressed the side of his face into his pillow, pulling himself closer to the angel.

“I wanna do it again.”


End file.
